Soccer Love
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Happy Holidays! I was going to wait until I wrote the whole story to put it up but decided not to wait. Also, I decided to post this because it's Christmas but also because my birthday is this Friday so I wanted to celebrate. Summary of story inside. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All my fanfics will have the possibility of Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**

* * *

Title: Soccer Love

Summary: Brian is a professional soccer player who is 26 years old. Justin is 16 years old and bumps into Brian on his way to school. What will happen after they meet? Will their lives change forever? Read to find out. OOC, AU

Chapter 1: When they first met…

**October 30th**

Justin Taylor, 16 years old, was woken up by his mother, Jennifer Taylor. "Justin, wake up," she said, walking into Justin's room. "Time to get up Justin."

"Okay," Justin told her. Jennifer left the room and Justin got out of bed. Justin quickly got a shower then got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table. His mother put a plate in front of him with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." Justin ate breakfast as his mother cleaned up.

"Where's dad?" Justin asked as he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"He had to go into work early."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you need to talk about something?"

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you together. Can I talk to you both after school?"

"Of course." She looked at her watch. "You should go or you're going to be late."

"Okay." Justin put on his shoes and put on his backpack and grabbed the binder and some papers he didn't put in his backpack from the couch. "Bye mom," he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Justin." Justin walked out of his house and closed the door behind him. He continued walking to school and it was about 15 minutes later when he bumped into someone and dropped his binder and papers.

* * *

26 year old Brian Kinney was on his way to meet with his soccer team. He was on the soccer team all through middle and high school and went to college for it. He was picked up by the best team in Pittsburgh when he was just 19 years old and he's been playing for them ever since. He's had some injuries and thankfully none of them threatened his career.

He stopped by the coffee shop before going to the team meeting. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and hit the answer button. He put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey Brian."_

"Hey Linds. What's up?"

"_I need you to take Gus later. I have this meeting I have to go to and I can't take Gus with me."_ Gus was Brian and Lindsey's, his best friend, son. She wanted a kid and he decided to help her out. He was born just two months ago.

"Linds, I'll see what I can do. I'm on my way to a team meeting right now and then we practice right after that. What time would you need him picked up?"

"_Around 10:30 this morning."_

"I can pick up Gus by then. It's 6:15 right now and practice won't run _that_ long."

"_Thank you so much Brian."_

"It's no problem Lindsey. He's my son too."

"_I know. So I'll see you then."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Brian took the phone away from his ear and hit the end button. He was about to put it in his pocket when he bumped into someone and dropped his coffee and cell phone.

Brian and Justin both kneeled on the ground and quickly picked up everything that was dropped on the ground. They stood up and they looked at each other. They stared at one another for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry," Justin stuttered, handing Brian his cell phone.

"It's okay. I apologize." Brian took his phone and handed Justin his papers and binder. They continued to stare at each other.

"I-I-I have to get t-to school," Justin stuttered. _Good job Justin. Way to not make an idiot of yourself._ Justin thought.

"I have to get going. See ya 'round," Brian said as he walked away.

"Yeah, you too." Justin watched Brian walk away.

"Holy shit," Justin breathed out. Justin continued to watch Brian until he couldn't see him anymore. Justin turned around and continued walking to school, thinking about the mystery man he bumped into. _I wish I got his name._ Justin thought. _I hope to meet him again. _

* * *

Justin went through school thinking about the mystery man. He can't forget him. He thought about the shape of the man's lips and how it would be like kissing them and how it would feel to have those long arms wrap around his waist. Justin thought about how it would be like to have sex with him. _Okay, now I'm just being ridiculous._ Justin thought. _Great, now I got a hard on._ He willed it to go away and after a few moments, it did.

* * *

When Justin got home, he saw his parents sitting in the kitchen. After putting his backpack down next to the door, he walked in the kitchen. His parents looked at him. He wrung his hands together and little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. "Justin, are you okay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" His father asked. Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at his parents.

"Justin? You okay?" Jen asked him.

"I'm gay."

"I know Justin. I love you no matter what. You're my son." Jen got up and hugged her son. Justin hugged her back and smiled. It was a few moments when they stopped hugging.

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling and I also found some things when I was cleaning your room."

"Mom! You were snooping?"

"I wasn't snooping. I was cleaning. Your room is always a mess. It's a wonder you haven't broken your neck yet." Jen smiled at Justin then turned around and looked at her husband. "Craig? Do you still love your son even though he's gay?" _Oh my god! I hope he says yes. I don't know what I'll do if he says no. He's always been there for me. Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! _Justin thought. "Craig?"

"Dad?" Craig stood up and stood in front of Justin.

"I still love you Justin." Craig smiled and hugged Justin. Justin breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged his dad back. They stopped hugging and Craig smiled at him. Justin smiled back.

"I have homework to do."

"Okay. Let us know if you need help." Craig said.

"Okay." Justin walked to the door, grabbed his backpack, and went to the couch to do his homework.

"Craig, are you really okay with this?" Jennifer whispered to her husband.

"Of course I am," Craig whispered back. "As long as he hasn't had sex yet."

"What if he has had sex?"

"Then I'll have to have a long talk with him. I sure hope he hasn't had sex yet."

"Me too."

* * *

Justin sat on the couch, trying to do his homework. He wasn't having much luck. How could he when there was a handsome stranger in his head? _Please let me bump into him again!_ Justin thought. Justin's parents walked over to him. "Hey Justin?" His mother asked. Justin looked up at them.

"Yeah?"

"There's a Halloween party tomorrow night in New York. Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

"We'll leave tonight at 8 o'clock," Craig said. "You'll need to pack a bag we'll be staying in New York for two days."

"Okay."

"Do you have a costume?" Jen asked.

"No. I didn't think I'd need one."

"Well we can get one. When you're done your homework we can go to the store to get one if you want," Craig said.

"Okay. Thanks," Justin said and smiled at them. They up the stairs and Justin got back to his homework.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Brian walked away from Justin, he couldn't help but think about him. _I can't believe that happened._ Brian thought. _It's weird. I got out of a relationship a month ago and now I meet this cute and hot guy. I want to kiss those lips and hold him against my body. I want to fuck him. Okay! This is getting ridiculous!_ Brian continued walk to his team meeting while thinking about Justin.

When he got to the building, he went in and as he was walking, he saw one of his teammates. "Hey Doug," Brian said to his teammate.

"Hey Brian. What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a huge smile on your face."

"I do?" Brian just realized he _was_ smiling really big.

"So spill."

"I have no idea what you mean." Brian said innocently.

"Oh shut up Brian! I know there's something going on. Did you meet someone? Did you meet a boy?"

"Maybe."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I didn't get his name. We bumped into each other, literally. We stared at each other and then we walked away."

"Why didn't you get his name?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about it."

"Clearly."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Brian and Doug walked into the room and said hi to everyone. "Brian met someone!" Doug announced.

"Doug!"

"They'll find out eventually. So why not just tell them now?"

"I can't believe you." Doug told everyone what Brian told him. Brian was close to his teammates. He told them everything. He was an only child and his only other friend was Lindsey from high school. When he was born, he was given up by his parents. He lived in an orphanage until he was 5 years old. Brian didn't want to love anyone and he was very frustrated and upset and would act out when he was first adopted. Then he got used to being adopted and being loved my two people. He knew they really loved him when he came out to them and they supported him. He knew he would be able to love someone and someone would love him.

"Brian!"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes."

"Sorry Liam." The coach came into the room and everyone sat down.

* * *

For an hour, they went over game plans and game strategies. After that, they went onto the field next to the building. While they practiced, Brian couldn't stop thinking about Justin. _I hope we can meet again. Please let us meet again! I want to see him and get to know him._ Brian thought.

* * *

After practice, the coach called everyone over. "There's a Halloween party in New York. I was thinking since we've all been working hard, we could all have a night of fun."

"I can't. I have to pick up Gus later."

"Can you bring him with you to New York?" Doug asked.

"What about the party? I can't take him."

"You could bring his babysitter."

"I'll have to talk to Lindsey and his babysitter."

"Let us know what you're doing so we know," the coach told him.

"Okay." Everyone went home and got ready for the party and Brian walked back as he called Lindsey.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I have a fanfiction idea. There's a movie called Gracie's Choice and I want to write a fanfiction for Queer as Folk based off of that movie but I can't write it because my writing skills aren't that great. If anyone would like to write please contact me. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Reviews from :**

**Kk: I could say a lot of mean things to you but I'm not. I'm just going to say this: Don't like, don't read.**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review. Glad you like my stories! :) **

* * *

Title: Soccer Love

Chapter 2: And they meet again…

**October 31st**

**Holiday Inn**

**8:00 pm**

Justin and his parents walked down to the hotels party room. Justin was dressed as a doctor with the green scrubs and surgical mask over his face. He looked around and there were a lot of people there. There was music playing really loud. _There's probably alcohol here._ Justin thought.

"Justin, don't drink any alcohol. If you don't see us, make sure to get to the hotel by 2 am at the latest and keep your phone on!" Craig shouted so Justin could hear him. "If you need anything or in any kind of trouble, you call us."

"Okay!" Justin shouted back so Craig could hear him. Justin and his parents split and went their separate ways. Justin was having a good time and decided to do some dancing. He looked around as he danced and noticed all the costumes. There were weird ones, funny ones, sexy ones, and scary ones. Justin danced by himself and with strangers. He even talked with a few people. Some people would grind with him and they would rub up against each other playfully.

* * *

**8:30 pm**

Justin looked at the door as some men walked in. Justin saw someone that wore all black with a mask that covered just his eyes and a cape. _Zorro._ Justin thought. He didn't know what was intriguing about "Zorro" but he wanted to meet him. Zorro looked over at him and they looked at each other and they both felt this connection. As they looked at each other, "Zorro" walked in the opposite direction of Justin. "Zorro" finally turned his head away from Justin. Justin continued to stare at him then looked away and continued to dance with different people.

**10:00 pm**

Justin was standing at the bar, with his back turned to the "dance floor" and was drinking some water. He felt something brush his side. He looked to his right and saw "Zorro." "Hey doctor."

"Um…h-hi Zorro." _Nice Justin. That was great._ Justin thought.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing. You want to dance?" Zorro stuck his hand out.

"Sure." Justin put his water down and took Zorro's offered hand. They walked onto the "dance floor" and started dancing.

"I feel like I know you," Zorro shouted over the music to Justin.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Why don't you take off your mask doctor?"

"Why don't you take off yours?"

"We'll do it together." They both took off their masks and when they looked at each other, they realized it was the mysterious man they met earlier. They stopped dancing and just looked at each other. They continued to stare at each other and then, all of a sudden, they brought their faces closer and kissed slowly. _Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!_ Justin thought. They continued to kiss and people around them stared at them. When they broke apart, they stared at each other. "You want to go somewhere quieter?" Brian yelled over the music to Justin.

"Sure." Brian held out his hand and, at first, Justin just looked at his hand then took it. They walked out of the room and to the front lobby of the hotel and walked out the front doors. As they walked from the hotel, they held hands and they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. They walked to a park near the hotel and sat down on one of the benches. They continued to hold hands. Brian broke the silence first.

"Do you live here? In New York?"

"No. Me and my parents drove up here yesterday after I was out of school. I don't know how they found out about it. But it doesn't really matter. I've been having fun. Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"No," Brian laughed. "You're fine."

"So do you live here?"

"No. I'm on a soccer team and the team's coach told us about it. We all came. It's a lot of fun." Just then, Justin's phone started ringing.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Hello?" Justin answered.

"_Justin, you're mom and I will be coming back to the room late tonight. We should be back in the room by four am."_

"Okay dad. Have fun and be careful," Justin laughed.

"_We'll have fun and we'll be careful."_ Craig laughed.

"Bye dad."

"_Bye Justin. Love you."_

"Love you too." They both hung up and Justin put his phone away. Justin looked at Brian. "Sorry about that. That was my dad."

"It's okay. I have a son and I brought him and his babysitter with me. Do you mind if I call them?"

"Not at all."

After Brian called Gus' babysitter, he put his phone away and he and Justin talked as they sat on the park bench. They talked for hours and they talked about anything and everything about themselves. Brian looked at his phone and saw that it was 11:00 pm. "It's 11 o'clock. We should probably get to the hotel."

"Okay." Brian took Justin's hand and they both stood. They started walking to the hotel.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Brian laughed.

"Yes."

"Do you want to have it tomorrow or wait until we get back to Pittsburgh?"

"Tomorrow," Justin said, trying to contain his excitement. Brian laughed, picking up on Justin's excitement.

"Okay." When they got back to the hotel, they walked into the lobby and got into the elevator.

"Do you want to come to my room? My parents won't be back for a little while."

"Sure." Justin pushed the button for his floor and they stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach Justin's floor in comfortable silence. Justin looked up at Brian and Brian looked down at Justin and they kissed slowly. They stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"This is kind of weird. We only just met each other but it's like we've known each other our whole lives."

"I know what you mean. And I couldn't have known you my entire life. I was ten when you were born," Brian joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." When the elevator got to Justin's floor, the doors opened and they started walking to Justin's room, Justin leading the way.

After Brian and Justin entered the room and the door was closed, Brian pushed Justin up against the door and kissed him…hard. Justin was surprised but quickly got over it and kissed Brian back. They stopped kissing and Brian rested his forehead against Justin's. "What do you say we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Justin whispered. Justin led Brian to his room and he closed the door. They started kissing again and they walked toward the bed. Justin stopped kissing Brian.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just…can we take this a little slower? I've done anything like this before. I've never even kissed someone before."

"So I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, we can take this slower."

"Oh." They started kissing again and Justin fell backwards on the bed with Brian falling on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Brian ran his hands under Justin's shirt and ran his hands slowly up and down Justin's chest. Justin took off Brian's hat and untied the cape from around his neck.

After all their clothes were off, they continued kissing but Justin broke the kiss. "Do you have a condom?"

"I don't know." Brian reached over and grabbed his pants. He looked in the pockets and pulled a condom out. He opened the condom packet and handed the condom to Justin. "Put it on me." Justin put the condom on Brian.

"Be careful."

"I will."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just an author's note. I will not be posting for awhile. I don't know how long I will not be posting. Also, there's a pole on my profile on this site. Please answer the poll.**


End file.
